


The Sex Adventures of Pochayuuri

by Coquina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, Furry, Gangbang, M/M, Macro/Micro, Other, Pochaporn, Somnophilia, Sorry Pochayuuri, Spitroasting, Stuck in a fence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquina/pseuds/Coquina
Summary: Pochayuuri finds himself in many interesting situations.





	1. Fence

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to read this, please don't read it. Please note the tags (some tags for future chapters).

Pochayuuri enjoyed the springtime. The air was warm, the sun was shining, and the flowers in the park smelled sweetly. He couldn’t resist making his way over to sniff them before trying to acquire his food for the day, even though it meant having to hurry across where people would walk their dogs. Pochayuuri was somewhat like a dog, but he just didn’t quite fit in, and something about him made the big dogs chase after him like crazy. Pochayuuri didn’t really like to run, so it was best to avoid them as much as possible. 

As quietly as his paws would allow, he scuttled over to a patch of flowers hidden from the people and their pups. He inhaled deeply, taking in the sweetness, letting his mind wander to other sweet things he might be able to eat that day: ice cream, cakes, cookies, pies--but suddenly his daydream was interrupted by an excited woof.

Pochayuuri spun around to see a large poodle standing over him. The dog was off its leash--which was against the rules--and there was no human around to stop him from doing whatever he wanted. Fear took over completely when a wet tongue licked across Pochayuuri’s neck and face, and he bolted away at top speed--which still wasn’t very fast. Trying to run only made the poodle more interested--he playfully chased after. Pochayuuri knew that with his roundness, he wouldn’t be able to get away on foot, so he cut towards a fence that separated the grass of the park from a street on the other side. As poodle paws scuffled behind him, Pochayuuri used all his remaining, terrified energy to dramatically leap between the slats of the fence. He dove in with his paws in front of him and his eyes closed, waiting to feel the impact of the ground below him, but it didn’t come.

He was stuck in the fence. 

Pochayuuri silently cursed his paunchy figure whilst struggling against the fence, trying to free himself. His plump rear shimmied in the air, paws flailing as he tried to push himself through. 

His panicked wriggling became ever more frantic when the big poodle came up behind him again. He was powerless to escape, and the dog was still very interested. The brush of wet nose against his behind made him squeak, and his face flushed when the dog’s tongue started lapping all over his furry bottom. Particular attention was paid to his exposed butthole, and Pochayuuri’s tail wagged in distress when the dog’s tongue briefly dipped inside. As scared as he was, his little dick was filling with arousal the more the dog teased his vulnerable end. 

When the licking stopped, Pochayuuri strained to twist and look at what was happening behind him. He saw he wasn’t the only one feeling aroused, with the poodle up on his legs, doggy cock at attention, positioning himself to mount a white, furry rear. Pochayuuri yelped. He’d never had anything like this happen to him and wasn’t sure if his butt would be able to accommodate such a large dog. Since he couldn’t escape, he closed his eyes tight, clenched his paws and braced himself as he was mercilessly invaded by a thick cock. 

Pochayuuri was soft in many ways, and luckily his asshole was quite pliable and able to adjust to the size without much pain--this was very good news as the poodle had no regard for his comfort and could only thrust wildly into him, furry legs shaky in their awkward position against the fence. 

Distantly a human called out for their dog nearby, but loyal and true a pooch as this poodle was, he had a bitch to tend to first.

As the dog fucked into Pochayuuri, his entire body rocked with it, jiggling like jello with every push. The poodle had been pent up for a while, and Pochayuuri was the perfect little fuckhole to unload his seed in. He was getting close, the speed increased, and Pochayuuri cried out, overwhelmed by the growing knot inside him--he was very sensitive, and the giant cock was hitting him in just the perfect place. He wished he could rub his own little dick on something to relieve himself, but his position made it impossible--Pochayuri was going crazy, desperate for his own orgasm, though could only fuss helplessly. 

He was caught off guard by the first bout of cum that filled him. Pochayuuri squawked with surprise as the hot load coated his walls, held well inside him by the swell of the knot. The poodle kept hammering away, making sure his spunk pumped in as deeply as it could. 

Pochayuuri couldn’t think anymore, he was completely consumed by the feeling of the huge dog cock ramming into him and his own rock hard erection he could do nothing about. The dog couldn’t stop after a single round, and planned to keep pounding at his new favorite toy for as long as his legs could hold out.

Time became unclear, and Pochayuuri could barely even remember what he’d planned to eat for lunch--maybe it wasn’t even lunch time anymore. He was hardly hungry anymore. There were at least three loads of poodle cum in him now, and all he could do was hang lifelessly in the fence while his asshole was used as a doggy sperm tank.

Tired hips skipped and faltered on a fourth round of release into Pochayuuri’s ravaged hole. The dog was finally losing his stamina, and soon his spent cock popped out, unleashing an impressive flow of semen from his gorged pucker. Pochayuuri cried out at the sensation, a little relieved for the abuse to be over, but still so painfully hard.

“There you are, Makkachin.” A worried voice approached behind them. The drained poodle happily pranced over to his master, who greeted him with friendly head pats. “What are you getting up to over here?” 

Makkachin rushed back over to his bitch, left leaking, squirming in the fence posts. The dog nosed at him to point out Pochayuuri to his master, as if to explain. Pochayuuri looked back at the man helplessly, and saw the concern on his face. 

“I’ll help you, little guy,” the man said, gently reaching his hand under his belly to secure him, thoughtfully pulling him out of the fence. He examined the creature for a moment, admiring his cute blue shirt and hat before noting his hard little cock poking out from his fur. 

“That isn’t very nice, Makkachin,” he scolded. He held Pochayuuri by his arms and swung his body over to the poodle’s face, to show him his errors. He rubbed his little dick up to Makkachin’s nose admonishingly. “You need to make him come, too.” Understanding passed over the dog’s face, and he happily started lapping at Pochayuuri’s balls and cock. The stimulation was too much for him, his eyes welled up and he cried out hard. The human bounced him a bit on the dog’s tongue, and Pochayuuri found his orgasm in no time, small stripes of white painting the poodle’s snout and his own belly.

Pochayuuri was truly exhausted, and although he was sticky and uncomfortable, all he wanted to do was sleep. The only thing he remembered before drifting off was the human wrapping him up in his coat, and Makkachin’s happy barks as they walked home.


	2. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pochayuuri finally gets to feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you don't want to read this stop now. It's only gonna get worse.

When Pochayuuri woke up, he was in a nicely decorated apartment, tucked into a dog bed on the floor. A permeating soreness in his ass reminded him to look cautiously for Makkachin, but he wasn’t around at the moment. 

“The little guy’s awake.” The man appeared and kneeled down next to him, two dishes in his hands. He brought both plates down low so Pochauyuri could see them. One appeared to be some kind of savory pot pie, the other was just some brown kibble. “Which is more your style?” Pochayuuri leapt over to the pot pie, remembering how hungry he had been all day--he was dying to take a bite. The man held out a small spoon, but he wasn’t quite sure how the creature was going to use it. Pochayuuri took it anyway, skillfully using his arms and paws to maneuver the utensil--he had learned to do this long ago. 

The man smiled at him as he ate. Maybe it was partly the wonderful feeling of finally getting a meal after a long, hard day, but Pochayuuri thought it was the most excellent smile he’d ever seen. His eyes were kind and blue, his face was handsome and he got the feeling that if this man liked him he would get more good food in the future. That’s when he decided--Pochayuuri would do his best to make him happy. 

“What’s your name, little guy?” the man watched on as Pochayuri crammed more and more into his mouth, barely taking time to chew. “I’m Victor--and you already met Makkachin.” 

He swallowed hard before looking up at Victor. “Po--!”

“You’re Po? What’s the Y stand for?” Victor questioned, poking at his shirt.

“Cha!” He had exhausted his vocabulary. 

“Po-Cha?” Pochayuuri nodded in approval. “Do you have a home, Pocha?” He shook his head no. He had always just wandered around from place to place. “Do you want to stay with me?” 

Pochayuuri looked down at his half eaten pot pie before vigorously agreeing. “PO!”

He was graced by that beautiful, beaming smile again. “I’m glad.” Pocha’s happy flutters fell to a sinking stomach when Victor set the other plate of food over next to him. “Makkachin will be happy, too. Makkachin!” The dog came running at his master’s call, giving Pocha a once-over before gobbling away at his food. “I know you two already get along. It will be good for him to have somewhere to put his dick, he’s pretty energetic.”

Pochayuuri flashed his big eyes at Victor with concern. “P-po…”

Victor grabbed him under his fuzzy arms and lifted gently to get him at eye level. “If you can make him come lots and lots and tame his big poodle cock so he won’t be so riled up, I promise I’ll take care of you, too.” He was so sweet and pretty that Pochayuuri could only nod in agreement--there was the prospect of more food that also could not be ignored.

Victor sat Pochayuri down in his lap. He could feel his enormous human cock through his track pants, and his own dick twitched with excitement. But he knew why Victor brought him here, and he wanted to do his job well and impress him--maybe then he would be rewarded.

“Come here, Makkachin,” Victor called. The dog hurried over, and a tap on his legs made the dog jump up, paws up on either side of him. Pochayuri found himself directly facing his old foe, Makkachin’s fat dog cock. Victor slid his hand around Pochayuri and rubbed his fingers against his small furry balls, trying to get him in the mood while enjoying their softness. “You like sweets, don’t you, Pocha? If you suck on Makkachin’s cock for a while, he’ll make you something delicious.” All he could do was swallow his fear and nod with determination--if Victor wanted him to, he would do it.

Pochayuuri stood up on his paws and stretched himself out until his mouth was at the head of that plump, oozing dick. He closed his eyes and touched his lips to the tip, sucking on it as if it were candy. Victor smiled, impressed with the obedience. He had found a perfect pocket slut for his dog. Watching little Pocha eagerly tend to Makkachin’s meat was arousing, too, and Victor knew he wanted to try him out as well. He used his mouth well, slurping at it like he was thirsty for what was inside.

Makkachin enjoyed the change of pace, and started to rut into Pochayuuri’s wet little mouth. He couldn’t take it all in, but he gobbled up as much as he could, making sure to lap up any precum. This went on for a while, the poodle growing more impatient and the thrusting becoming more erratic. 

Victor decided to help them along, itching to get his own turn inside their newly acquired cumrag. He took hold of the base of Makkachin’s dick to pump it while Pochayuuri sucked on its end. 

“I’m going to help milk Makkachin for you. Make sure you drink it all.”

The dog’s breath grew labored, and Victor tugged at him harder, sensing he was close and wanting to send him over the edge. Pochayuuri tried to use his tongue as best he could, licking at the slit and swirling his tongue around. Makkachin started fucking with increased power, and Victor made sure Pochayuuri was taking as much poodle dick in his mouth as he could when the dog finally climaxed. It was hard to prepare himself for the load of dog cum that jetted into his mouth and throat. He desperately tried to swallow it all, he knew Victor wanted him to, but there was too much--he ended up pulling back and having some land across face.

“You like that, don’t you? Now clean him up, you made a mess.” Victor held Pocha steady, squeezed his fluffy rear, watching to make sure he lapped up all the jizz off a pleased Makkachin’s over-sensitive tip as it continued to unleash little spurts of tasty cream. “Make sure you eat it all or you won’t get dessert.”

Once he was finished, Makkachin returned to his spot on the floor, happily awaiting his master’s next command. Pochayuuri turned to look at Victor from his lap, face flushed and slightly uncomfortable from arousal. As much as Pocha didn’t really like the dog, the smell and taste reminded him of being stuffed deep with cock and how good that made him feel.

“You did well, Pocha. I think you deserve this.” Before Pocha could even register what happening, Victor had taken himself out of his pants. He stroked his mostly erect cock in his left hand and signaled for Pocha to come over to it with a smirk. Makkachin was a big dog, but even still he didn’t compare to this. Victor’s erection was huge--it excited him. Victor wasted no time putting Pocha to work, shifting himself so the head of his cock was at Pocha’s lips, still wet with seed. Pocha kissed and licked at the head, teasing and savoring the taste. “You’re quite a little slut aren’t you, Pocha? Dog cum just isn’t enough. I’ll make sure you have a good variety of dick.” Pocha moaned around his shaft, hearing Victor talk about him made him hard.

While he was busy getting his mouth around yet another dick, Victor produced a bottle of lube from his pocket and slicked up his fingers. He started with his index finger, lined it up carefully with the pucker and rubbed it with little circular motions that made his tail flip-flap. He squealed a bit when it went inside and started prodding around. 

“Makkachin is old but he’s still like a puppy. I need you to be a good boy and sop up his jizz for me one more time.” Another finger entered into him, scissoring him and stretching him out. Makkachin, having heard his name, returned to the scene. Makkachin’s cold nose rubbed up against Pochayuuri’s butt--he was ramped up again, painfully horny, and impatiently waiting for his master’s signal to fuck his bitch full of seed. 

Pocha tried to put his impending anal invasion out of his mind to focus all his attention on his prize: Victor’s cock. He slid his tongue up and down the shaft, wrapped his paws around the base, desperately trying to please him. Victor started rocking his hips in rhythm with his fingers. Pochayuuri liked this. He liked Victor working him inside, rubbing against his sweet spot while letting him feast on his glorious dick--it was better than any meal he’d ever had. If it were up to him they would do this forever, but he knew it wouldn’t last. Soon the fingers inside him were replaced by the familiar sensation of Makkachin’s fat cock in his ass, and at the same time Victor grabbed Pocha’s head and pushed him down until he was nearly choking on dick. 

He was more dick than himself as the two plunged into him at both ends. Victor secured Pocha in his lap to keep the pull of the dog’s cock from dragging him off with each thrust. 

Victor gave his pup a pat on the head, letting him know he was doing a good job ruining little Pochayuuri’s behind. He spoiled Makkachin in all regards, and he wanted his dick to be happy too. It certainly was, pounding hard into Pochayuuri’s tight asshole, enjoying it clench around the meat whenever Victor drove his own cock deeper into that drooling pussy of a mouth. 

Pochayuuri tried to take as much of Victor into his throat that he could, even though he could hardly breathe--Makkachin’s thrusts kept hitting his sweet spot everytime, and his tiny dick was aching. He tried to rub himself off on Victor’s leg, but his body was jerking back and forth with cocks tugging him at both ends, making it hard to relieve himself. 

Whines came from the poodle as he neared his climax, knot grown thick and assaulting poor Pochayuuri’s ass with each scuttle of furry hips. Victor scratched his dog behind the ear, soothing him and encouraging him. “Such a good boy, give that bitch your knot. Empty all your pups into him, Makkachin.” His voice was throaty, unsteady with his own arousal and the amazing slide of the dog boy’s tongue and throat around his cock. He wouldn’t last much longer. “We’re so lucky, it’s like you were made for us--a dog ass for Makkachin to fuck, and a human throat for my cock.”

The poodle finally reached his orgasm--another round of jizz was delivered hot into Pochayuuri, who could only cry and moan around a big human dick as once again he was knotted and debased by the dog. Victor took some pity on the creature and pulled himself out, letting Pocha flop out of his lap, dragged to the floor, his ass still tied to Makkachin. 

Pochayuuri desperately tried to catch his breath, and humped against the floor in seek of release for his tortured dick. 

“Stay still, Makkachin,” Victor instructed, trying to keep the dog from yanking Pocha around. He propped their bitch so he was sitting up on the dog’s cock, legs open, tiny dick on display. Victor held his own dick in his hand, stroking it roughly as he brought it to the furry body in front of him, touching its tip to Pochayuuri’s straining erection. Victor jerked himself, each pull of his hand causing the massive human cock to rub against the tiny Pocha one.

Pochayuuri was overwhelmed. He was so full of cum waiting to gush out of him--both his asshole and his own dick. 

Victor gazed at the creature before him lustfully--knot in his ass, dick red and severe, lips swollen from gorging himself on cocks. When Pocha finally came, it was with a shake and a cry. Victor kept rubbing him through his orgasm, making him writhe and whimper, still painfully and deliciously aware of Makkachin’s doggy knot buried inside him. The human gathered up the small smattering of cum from Pocha’s belly and used it to lube up his own dick, easing his strokes as he pumped it faster and faster. In no time at all, Victor was cumming hard all over Pochayuuri’s furry little body, painting him in white. 

Pocha fell onto the floor again with a sticky thud. The dog finally slipped out of him, and he was left soaked in a cocktail of dog and human jizz. Makkachin licked at the wet, white fur, and his well-used bitch was too fucked out to protest.

Victor watched as his poodle gave Pocha a tongue bath. He was awash with pride--his old friend was so virile, more lively than ever, and would probably fill up his new fucktoy two or three more times that night. Just thinking about it made Victor’s dick twitch with excitement. Hopefully Makkachin would lend him his bitch for a while again--he wanted to see if his little asshole could handle a human cock as well as it did a dog’s. Mind swirling with ideas, he headed to the kitchen to plate a healthy slice of cake. He needed to replenish Pochayuuri’s strength and reward him before what was to come.


	3. Fatigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy Pocha gets used and abused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had most of this written for months but wanted to make it longer. I'll try to update soon with Pocha getting gangbanged which is the ultimate goal. Thanks for waiting patiently and let me know if there are any other adventures Pochayuuri needs to have!

Pochayuuri was fast asleep on the sofa, on his back, his rear nearly hanging off the cushion, legs apart, pucker looking pink and tender from the relentless in and out of Makkachin’s dick throughout the day. Some of the dog’s cum still trickled out of Pocha’s hole and stuck in his fur. Being soaked in Makkachin’s juicy release was his new regular state, it seemed. 

Victor stood over him and admired the sight before he ran his finger along his asshole, casually dipping the digit inside to find it temptingly loose and slippery. 

Makkachin made sure to thoroughly wipe the bitch out while he had been away at practice, leaving him defenseless and open for Victor. It was almost as if his dog had prepared this as a gift, leaving Pocha wet and presenting. 

Victor was quick to strip himself out of his pants and underwear, impatient and horny--he’d been watching Pochayuuri get reamed on his home cameras throughout the day. He’d originally installed them to keep an eye on Makkachin while he was away, but now they were truly proving their worth. It was really something special, and every time he logged into the feed from his phone he saw his old friend pumping load after load into his furry white whore, and Victor wanted his turn. Now he wanted to get inside Pocha’s slutty little hole while he was still asleep, worn from his day of rampaging doggy fucking, so he might see Pocha’s surprised face as he wakes up to an ass-full of cock. 

There was enough still-warm poodle jizz left to help his dick slip in easily. When he had as much of it buried in Pocha as possible, which wasn’t near all due to his size, he started to move his hips slowly. Pochayuuri was still conked out, wheezing quietly as he breathed in his sleep. His peaceful, helpless face made Victor want to thrust his hips harder--his arousal growing more and more as he watched the furry, passed out body slide across the couch on his every fuck. 

 

Was it Makkachin who was insatiable or just that Pocha was a creature designed for pleasuring cocks, emitting some kind of pheromone that made men need to fill him up with cum or go mad? Just watching the grainy footage of Makkachin dominating that little ass and jackhammering away, Victor had jerked himself off twice in the bathroom. Finally getting inside him with his own dick was a huge improvement.

 

The need to get off was growing strong. Victor started ramming without care into Pochayuuri, grabbing his little feet and tugging him with each thrust to pull him further down his cock. Victor wasn’t going to be able to draw it out very long tonight, he was already about to blow.

A particularly hard movement that nearly tugged Pocha off the edge of the cushion is what finally woke him up. He first registered the feeling of his bottom being used, and although he had spent his entire morning being ass raped by a poodle, this was Victor’s impressively large and hard human shaft, and he wasn’t quite used to that yet. The realization of what was happening made Pocha clench around him and flail a little, and the tightness and struggle was too much for Victor’s dick and made him go wild. 

“You squeeze so good, Pocha. Your greedy little hole still isn’t satisfied after hours of fucking Makkachin?” Pocha whined and squirmed, his little prostate getting rammed on every jerk. “Should I take you down to the dog park and have all the dogs fuck you raw so you can be happy? Maybe get you some big german shepherd doggy cock that tears you open, then a tiny pomeranian dick, and all the owners can nut inside you next, because you’re a slut no matter what the cock aren’t you?” Pocha cried out, face red, still groggy but trying to control himself to make Victor feel good. He wanted Victor happy.

A few more animalistic thrusts and Victor was coming. Fresh jizz shot inside him, Victor still mercilessly fucked through his orgasm and Pocha just squeaked and tossed.

Hearing all of the sex noises alerted Makkachin. He came to stand at Victor’s legs, and his owner greeted him hello with a pat on the head as he breathily unloaded the last of his seed into their mutual fucktoy.

Still high from his vigorous orgasm, Victor stood up, dick unceremoniously slipping out of Pocha on his way. “You know what to do boy,” Victor said as he walked away to the kitchen, not bothering to redress. Makkachin immediately start tonguing at Pochayuuri’s dick, licking it harder until it was full and he was writhing with pleasure. There was no steady rhythm to it, just chaotic lapping, but he was left so horny from having his favorite human’s rod inside him that his little cock erupted in no time. Even after his orgasm the dog continued, eating up all his tasty cum and torturing his over sensitive dick. 

After his treat was gone, there was nothing else to do but get in position to fuck again. This had been the routine for about a week now, Victor would wake up early to fuck Pocha before leaving for practice, and after that Makkachin could plow him to his cock’s content. Sometimes it would be a fun game and Pocha would try to run, which made it all the more satisfying when he finally got to dick him down, knotting him good so he couldn’t get away, filling him with so much cum you could see it in his belly. Then when Victor got home, he would take a break, let Victor have a round or two, then came his favorite part--the end of the night when his cumrag was too exhausted to do anything but stay still, take his dick and get pumped with jizz.

Makkachin pulled him off the couch and onto the floor. Pochayuuri panted from his position on the floor, ass in the air facing the dog. Victor’s cum was still leaking from his hole when the dog’s sizeable dick slid in. He rutted into him leisurely, having worked off his edge earlier in the day. Pocha was a groggy mess and resigned himself to taking doggy cock for the rest of the night.

Victor returned from the kitchen and sat down on his sofa, looking over fondly to where his dog was working his bitch into the floor. Even though his beloved Makkachin seemed content to fuck the creature day in and out, he worried their little toy might become bored after a while. Victor was growing fond of the creature, and it seemed almost selfish to hoard this fuckhole for themselves when Pocha would surely enjoy taking all kinds of dicks. Victor took his own cock in hand at the thought, gently stroking it back to arousal with perfect view of a small, swollen pucker taking animalistic thrust after thrust of a thick, leaking, poodle’s rod. The last of the frenzy was near, Makkachin’s pounding was becoming unsteady. The enticing jiggle of Pocha’s small body left Victor wanting for a better view--he was hard and horny again, the creature had a bewitching hold on him. He moved to the floor next to his pet, and gently pulled the dog back, sliding his doggy’s prick out of the abused, slick hole, not wanting the knot to keep him from his own fun for too long. Victor impatiently beat his own dog’s cock to finish him off, pumping and jerking until Makka was whimpering and spurting his juices all over Pochayuuri’s body. 

Seeing Pocha fucked out on the floor covered in fresh cum was too much for any man to resist, and Victor wasted no time before grabbing him under his arms and lowering him back onto his cock. He bucked into his ass wildly, causing Pocha to to cry out and moan--he moved the dog boy’s body up and down on his dick along with his thrusts, using him like the sex toy he was. 

It was too good, and Victor decided for sure as Pocha’s ass walls clinged to his meat on every pump that he was going to have to share his discovery with some friends, and maybe their dogs. The thought of Pochayuuri servicing so many different cocks sent him over the edge, and the the exhausted little cum rag let out a strained noise at the familiar sensation of being filled with Victor’s hot seed for the second time that night.

“Okay Pocha,” Victor said, slipping his spent prick out and admiring the oozing trail of semen it left in its wake before placing the creature back on the floor. “You’re done for the night. Let’s clean you up--you’re gonna have a big day tomorrow.”


End file.
